vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsunayoshi Sawada (Post Future Arc)
Summary The main protagonist of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. At first Tsuna is a cowardly and useless junior high student known as "No Good Tsuna" because of his poor grades, wimpy attitude, and a lack of athleticism. Then a baby hitman called Reborn appears one day to train Tsunayoshi to become a mafia boss. Tsuna was chosen by the Vongola IX to inherit the role of the tenth generation Vongola boss. Now being forced by Reborn to be involved in his Spartan-like training and forming his own Vongola guardians to become the perfect mafia boss. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, Low 6-B with XX-Burner | At least Low 6-B, likely higher | At least 6-B, higher with XX-Burner | At least 6-B, likely higher | At least 6-B, likely higher Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada, shortened as Tsuna, commonly called as "No-Good Tsuna", or "Vongola Decimo" Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 14 (Present), 24 (Future) Classification: Human, Mafia Boss, 10th Vongola Boss Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Sky Flame Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Absorption and Statistics Amplification with Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised (Can absorb the Dying Will Flames of his opponents and convert it into his energy), Sealing and Ice Manipulation with Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, Extrasensory Perception, Limited Precognition and Clairvoyance with Hyper Intuition, Purification (Type 2, Can use Sky Flame to get rid of dark energy), Accelerated Development (Training, Battle and with intuition; Physical Stats and Abilities. Can quickly develop himself and learn new abilities), Petrification and Statistics Reduction with Harmony, Power Nullification (Can nullify attacks with Mantello di Vongola Primo), Statistics Amplification, Can emit invisible Dying Will Flames, Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Reality Warping |-|Oath Flame/Ultimate Dying Will Mode= All previous abilities, Gravity Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Non-Physical Interaction (Destroyed Daemon's disembodied soul), Telekinesis, likely Gravity Spheres Creation, Spatial Manipulation, and Black Hole Creation (Should be able to use the earth flame's gravity manipulation in the same way as Enma Kozato) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (At least comparable to Enma), at least Small Country level with XX-Burner (Destroyed 6 bodies of Daemon Spade and almost successfully kill him) | At least Small Country level, likely higher (Casually fought and defeated Daemon Spade) | At least Country level (Rapidly grow stronger than the past. Defeated Jack who is stronger than his two comrades. Bermuda stated that he must acknowledge Tsuna for strong enough to stand up to the Vindice, even he used to say that Tsuna in the past can't even become a threat to them), higher with XX-Burner | At least Country level, likely higher (Stronger than himself in base) | At least Country level, likely higher (Stronger than any of his previous forms. Casually fought and defeated Bermuda while still holding back) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Daemon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with a Vindice) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than his base form) | Sub-Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Stopped Lancia's spheres) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class | At least Small Country Class, likely higher | At least Country Class | At least Country Class, likely higher | At least Country Class, likely higher Durability: At least Large Island level | At least Small Country level. likely higher | At least Country level | At least Country level, likely higher | At least Country level, likely higher Stamina: High, is easily capable of flying large distances without getting tired and battling for long periods of time Range: Standard melee range normally, several hundred meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: *'X-Gloves, Version Vongola Gear:' The current and newest X-Gloves. These new gloves have not only changed shape, but the way that the Flames are projected have been changed as well. The flames produced from the gloves also seem to be more powerful. They showed the ability to project a circular shield around Tsuna, which also was surrounded by a ring of text surrounding the sphere. Tsuna can also use these with his Vongola Gear Cambio Forma to fire the XX-Burner, an enhanced version of X-Burner. *'Leone di Cieli Version X:' The Vongola Gear version of Natsu. With the upgrade, Natsu has armor on his legs and is wearing armor with the Vongola crest on his forehead. **'Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear:' Rather than a gauntlet in its previous form, the Cambio Forma has now become a pair of arm thrusters attached to Tsuna's gloves with extra X emblems and flame designs. The Vongola Gear powers up the combustion of the Flames, making them capable of emitting Flames powerful enough for Tsuna to escape a black hole's magnetism or even destroy one. The arm thrusters can release the Soft Flames, allowing Tsuna to balance enough for him to fire Hard Flames from both of his gloves. The X-Headphones and Contact Lenses were updated by Spanner and they now have the program for Operation XX, allowing Tsuna to use the XX-Burner. **'Cambio Forma Modo Difesa: Mantello di Vongola Primo:' Natsu changes into a long, black cloak. The Cloak is attached to a metal plate on the X-Gloves. The Cloak can nullify attacks using the Sky's Harmony Attribute. **'Cambio Forma Modo Attacco: Vongola Firsts Gauntlet):' Natsu combines with the X-Gloves and turns into a Gauntlet. While using this, he can concentrate all his Flames into a single attack without charging. Sawada Tsunayoshi Vongola Gear.jpg|X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear Natsu_X.png|Natsu Version X Tsuna's_Cambio_Forma_V.V.G.jpg|Cambio Forma Version X Vongola_Primo_Cloak.png|Mantello di Vongola Primo Gauntlet_Of_Vongola_Primo.png|Mitena di Vongola Primo Intelligence: No good Tsuna without Hyper Dying Will, meaning extremely stupid and useless, in Hyper Dying Will Mode, however, is a tactical genius with precognition Weaknesses: To use Dying Will Mode, Tsuna must be shot by a Dying Will Bullet from Reborn or take Dying Will pills, and it lasts for only 5 minutes. To use Hyper Dying Will Mode, Tsuna must activate both his gloves to enter the said mode. Also, Hyper Intuition doesn't work on robots. To enter Ultimate Dying Will Mode, Tsuna must first activate his X-Gloves and then get shot by a Dying Will Bullet from Reborn. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base= *'Hyper Dying Will Mode:' In contrast to Dying Will Mode, the user keeps all their clothes, and is also calm, rather than seeming extremely excited. Hyper Dying Will, instead of removing external limiters on the body and using pressure during a crisis, removes internal limiters; therefore, releasing the person's hidden awareness. All in all, this is a stronger form with no real drawbacks. He gains flight, hyper intuition, the ability to manipulate the Sky Flame and all the techniques that come with it. **'Hyper Intuition:' Allows the user to predict upcoming dangers, even if the user doesn't realize what the danger actually is, Hyper Intuition also allows the user to see through illusions and predict an enemy's movements. However, there are instances where it has been fooled, such as Torikabuto's powerful illusions using his Carnage Box. It also doesn't work on those with artificial intelligence. *'Sky Flame:' A Flame orange in color. Sky Flames hold the abilities of assimilation with the surroundings, or petrification. Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames, burning, and possessing fire and heat except its super condensed energy. Sky Flames are the strongest and hottest Flames, easily capable of melting steel. **'Harmony:' With this characteristic, the flame can assimilate with the surroundings. It can be used in several ways like combine with other types of Dying Will Flames to create a new one, "harmonizes" with the enemy's Flame and absorbs it. The Sky Flame was also shown having the ability to petrify. *'Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition:' A technique created by Vongola Primo and later used by the Ninth and Tenth Vongola Bosses. It takes advantage of the user being in Hyper Dying Will Mode to create ice that can seal away Dying Will Flames and can only be melted by strong Dying Will Flames. This same technique was used to trap Xanxus for ten years. **'Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised:' Tsuna's own version of the Zero Point Breakthrough. The revised technique allows Tsuna to not only absorb the enemy Flames but convert the Flames into his own power. Hyper_Tsuna.png|Hyper Dying Will Mode Zero_Point_Breakthrough-_First_Edition.png|Zero Point Breakthrough- First Edition Tsuna_Zero_Point_Breakthrough.jpg|Zero Point Breakthrough- Revised *'X-Burner:' The X-Burner is Tsuna's main and most powerful attack. It consists of a blast of Dying Will Flame from the X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring usable on the ground and in the air. While using "Soft Flames" to create support, he fires the "Hard Flame" forward. **'X Burner Air: '''This is exactly the X Burner but fired from the air. **'XX-Burner:' Different from his previous X-Burner in the sense that Tsuna is now able to fire the "Hard Flames" from both hands, while releasing the "Soft Flames" from his elbows, making the technique much more powerful than the previous version and is also able to destroy Emma's most powerful Black Hole. *'X-Stream:' Tsuna creates a large whirlwind of fire by circling his enemy very quickly with both hands. **'Hyper X Stream': A more powerful version of the original X-Stream attack used by Tsuna. Tsuna flies toward his enemy and rapidly circles them from bottom to top, Flames lagging behind his feet until his target is completely trapped in a tornado of Sky Flames. *'Burning Axle:' After gaining the Original Vongola Rings, the Big Bang Axel gained more power, and was dubbed the Burning Axel. With Tsuna at only 50% of his max power this attack is very likely stronger than the X-Burner used to destroy a multiple city block range given the Big Bang Axel was said to rival the power of the X-Burner and was stopped by Byakuran, but the Burning Axel appeared to overwhelm a Byakuran at 80% of his full power. *'X Cannon: After gaining the new Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear, Tsuna can shoot two powerful blasts with an X shape from the hand with the other hand on the arm. Oath_Flame_X-Burner.jpg|X-Burner Full_Power_XX-Burner.jpg|XX-Burner X-Stream.png|X-Stream Hyper X Stream.png|Hyper X-Stream Burning_Axel_2.png|Burning Axle X-Cannon.png|X-Cannon |-|Oath Flame= *'''Oath Flame: After the combination of the Shimon Ring and the Vongola Ring/Enma's Earth Flame and Tsuna's Sky Flame, Tsuna's stats greatly increase, his defensive abilities in particular. After all his bones were broken by Daemon Spade, thanks to the Earth Flame, Tsuna has now has an ability called "Gravity Coating", where any shattered bones are wrapped in the Flame and tightly bound back together, creating a reinforced skeleton. This also grants him manipulation over gravity to slow down his opponents. Firing off his X-Burner seems instantaneous and more balanced now as well. **'Gravity Manipulation': After gaining the power of the Oath Flame, with the ability of the Sky Flame Tsuna can utilize the power of the Earth Flame and uses its Gravity Manipulation powers. *'Condensed X-Burner:' After gaining Oath Flame, in order to limit the damage of the X-Burner to a smaller area, while keeping its usual destructive power, Tsuna uses his Gravity Manipulation in order to pinpoint the technique on just his target and minimize the usual damage caused by the technique on the surrounding areas unlike the normal X burner. Oath_Flames.png|Oath Flame Gravity_X_Burner.png|Condensed X-Burner |-|Ultimate Dying Will Mode= *'Ultimate Dying Will Mode:' A mix of Hyper Dying Will Mode and Dying Will Mode. The user does not need extra weaponry and fights with the flames. Differentiating from the other two forms, Ultimate allows the user to be engulfed in a flame without regrets. **'Ultimate Vongola Intuition:' This form of Vongola Intuition is an enhanced version. Like regular Vongola Intuition, ones with Vongola blood can see opponents move but with quicker reaction times, allowing the user to take in his surroundings more. With this, the user can dodge short warps and strike at the opportune moment. UDWM.png|Ultimate Dying Will Mode Key: Inheritance Ceremony Arc Base Tsuna | Inheritance Ceremony Arc Oath Flame Tsuna | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Base Tsuna | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Oath Flame Tsuna | Ultimate Dying Will Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 6